


Pinnacle of Nowhere

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This place is the pinnacle of nowhere, Carter." It wasn't even the good kind of nowhere, with sunshine and trees and a nice lake just small enough to eschew the very idea of fish. From the porn battle prompt "nowhere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinnacle of Nowhere

Jack scowled at the skies as if the rain that had been falling steadily for the last six hours was a personal affront. Then he glared at the featureless landscape--a mess of huge, jutting rocks that were toppled every which way, like a game of dominoes gone horribly wrong. He and Carter had been searching out a faint power source, and were currently occupying the top of a flat rock that looked out on more flat rocks.  
  
"This place is the pinnacle of nowhere, Carter." It wasn't even the good kind of nowhere, with sunshine and trees and a nice lake just small enough to eschew the very idea of fish.  
  
Even Carter liked that kind of nowhere.  
  
"Yes, sir," Carter mumbled, distracted by the readouts she was getting on her handheld. She turned one way, and then another, and then turned again. She sighed and put the device back into its pocket on her BDUs. "Sorry, sir, but I don't think we're going to find it today. The signal is just too faint."  
  
"Then we can go back to camp, where Teal'c and Daniel will have a nice, warm fire going," Jack said, hopeful that by saying it it would be true.   
  
Carter squinted up into the sky. "Huh. It's raining."  
  
Jack thought Carter's observational skills might need a little work, but she gave him what was supposed to be a sly grin and he realized she'd been pulling his leg.  
  
He scowled to contain his grin, but Carter wasn't buying it. She reached up and slid her hands along his face, her own face sporting a scattering of raindrops and a wicked smile.  
  
"I don't want to go back just yet," she said, pulling his lips down on hers.  
  
Her skin was cool, and damp, but it definitely wasn't unpleasant. Carter definitely seemed to appreciate it, unzipping his jacket and putting her hands inside.  
  
Her cold,  _freezing_  hands.  
  
Jack yelped. Carter grinned. "Hands were cold," she said.  
  
"I  _noticed_ ," Jack replied, although he was already well on his way to not caring. Carter was doing very interesting things with those hands, which really, really wasn't appropriate on a mission, even if they were totally alone. He decided he might have to be the voice of reason today.  
  
"Uh, Carter, don't you think--"  
  
"Nope." She stepped back, took off her jacket and let it drop on the rock nearby.  
  
"No?"  
  
She grabbed her T-shirt, started untucking it. "No."  
  
The T-shirt was gone.  
  
"Uh...okay."  
  
Sex. On a mission. In the rain. On top of a rock.  
  
Carter unzipped her pants.  
  
He could go with that.  
  
He was not going to think about how ridiculous he looked as he peeled off his own damp clothes--well, attempted to, anyway. Carter finished with hers, first--Carter was one of the most talented people with bootlaces he'd ever known--and started to help him.  
  
Things got a little confusing after that.  
  
What Jack did remember, days later, was putting his wet, sticky clothes back  _on_  and not being the slightest bit irritated.


End file.
